I'll Cover You Until We Say Goodbye, My Love
by Tenshiboy
Summary: Naruto was an up and coming musician when he met his soul mate, Sasuke. Three years after they met they were raising a family together when Naruto receives a call from Sasuke's doctor that will change their lives forever
1. I Came to Say Goodbye Love

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

(Naruto)

"Hi Sasu, I brought the Menma this time. He's been asking for you" I whispered stroking my fiancé's forehead lovingly as he's labored breathing filled the room. I knew he couldn't hear me, he'd at least try to respond if he could. I ran my hand down his cheek which was covered in brown sores, they started developing after he got sicker and before I brought him here to spend his finally days without pain

"Naruto, hey. How is he?" my closest friend, Sakura, asked coming into the room with her partner Ino

"Okay, he's been like this for a while. Menma is scared though" I responded smiling at the pinkette while I ran my hand through my son's hair. He looked so much like Sasuke it killed me, and because I could have him both of us were immune to the disease that was slowly taking Sasuke from us

"Mama, why won't daddy wake up?" the three year old raven-haired boy asked concerned as he tugged at Sasuke's hand

"Daddy's resting for a big trip baby. We have to stay strong though, okay? Because when daddy leaves we don't know when he'll come back" I said tearing up

"It'll be okay Mama, daddy promised me that he'd never leave us" Menma responded trying to console me by patting my arm

"Na-ru" a husky voice whispered as Sasuke's hand weakly held mine

"Sasuke" I whispered holding onto his hand as tightly as I could

"Love you, Naru… Menma" he groaned before his hand relaxed and horrific noise hit my ears, he was flat lining. In a few seconds Sasuke's parents and his brother, Itachi, flew into the room with paramedics, Itachi picked up Menma and held him tightly in his arms in an effort to calm the hysterical child. Mrs. Uchiha grabbed me and hugged me to her as we cried, the paramedics tried to resuscitate him for several minutes before they apologized for our loss. Tears rolled silently down Itachi's face while Sakura sobbed uncontrollably into Ino's shoulder. Mrs. Uchiha fell into her husband and they cried while I collapsed onto Sasuke's chest, staining his hospital gown with my tears. The next few weeks were a blur of pain and tears, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha insisted that I live at the mansion and kept the Uchiha name, my older brother Kurama came to American from Japan with my parents for the funeral. Menma cried because he knew what happened, he knew that his daddy wouldn't come home like he promised and me, I stopped crying and spent my time curled up on Sasuke's bed in the Uchiha mansion, only leaving when Itachi carried Menma and me to meals. After awhile I stood in front of a mirror in Sasuke's old room in one of his suits that was a little too big for me

"Mama, are we saying goodbye to daddy today?" Menma whispered tugging at the leg of Sasuke's dress pants

"Yeah baby, you'll get to see all of your relatives so we can all say goodbye" I responded lifting him up and holding him close

"What about Auntie Sakura and Auntie Ino?" he asked as I left the room and walked down the stairs to the entrance hall where Sasuke's parents were talking with Itachi

"Of course baby, and Uncle Kyuubi and his husband Sasori along with their son Gaara, and Grandma and Grandpa. You'll get to see everyone okay?" I asked joining Sasuke's family and following them to a limo in front the mansion that would take us to the funeral home

"If you ever need anything just ask okay Naruto. You've been as much of a son to us Itachi or… or" Mrs. Uchiha started but was unable to finish as sobs tore through her fragile body

"Thank you… mom" I responded hugging her which seemed to alleviate some of the pain

"I feel like this is all my fault, maybe if I hadn't been so hard on him he wouldn't have taken the risks he'd taken and he'd still be with us" Mr. Uchiha whispered trying not to cry at the words he spoke

"Father, Otouto-kun was reckless at times but this isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's, he loved Naruto and didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Don't blame yourself, that's the last thing he would have wanted" Itachi stated attempting to slow the constant stream of tears that fell from his eyes

"Thank you Itachi. Naruto I want to know if you'd want to take over the position I'd offered Sasuke before he fell ill, to distract yourself I guess" Mr. Uchiha offered smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood

"I'd be honored, thank you" I responded as the limo stopped in front of the funeral home which was surrounded by reporters

"Mr. Uzumaki what will you do now that your husband has passed?" one of the reports yelled as we tried to get to the building

"Who will take over his place as CEO of the Taka Branch of the Uchiha Corps.?" someone else called out

"Mr. Uzumaki we have more questions" another report snapped as a hand grabbed my wrist nearly separating my hand from Menma's

"Don't you dare touch him!" a male voice bellowed silencing the reporters as an enraged red haired man threw the reporter at least ten feet

"Thanks Kurama, it's good to see you" I said hugging my brother who picked up Menma protectively

"Those are the Bijuu" one the reporters whispered in fear as eight people went to Kurama's side. The Bijuu is a gang started by Kurama's late boyfriend, Datara, that over threw the Yakuza in less than a month, just the ten of them. Eventually, after Datara's Cystic Fibrosis took his life, Kurama decided to merge with our cousin Nagato's gang, the Akatsuki, to act as vigilantes getting rid of criminals and the corrupt CEOs of many businesses which my dad, Minato, then bought out after they went belly up making the Uzumaki family one of the most influential in the world, equaled only by the Uchiha family

"Hi Naru" a red headed woman cooed hugging me tightly to her

"Kushina let him breath, he's had a very bad year and the last thing he needs is you suffocating him" a blonde man stated ruffling my hair

"Hi mom, hi dad" I responded hugging Menma as Kurama put him in my arms

"It's good to see you baby, I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances" my mom whispered as we walked into the massive funeral home. Nagato and his wife Konan were talking to Kurama's husband Sasori who was cradling their son Gaara in his arms, Itachi's fiancé Deidara was consoling his younger sister Ino with Sakura's help and Sasuke's uncle Madara was speaking with my Grandmother, Tsunade who had been Sasuke's doctor throughout his treatment

"I'll watch Menma so you can say goodbye" my mom said taking him from my arms before I walked into the room with his coffin in it

"You look so peaceful" I whispered standing over the coffin. The cosmetics did wonders removing the sores, he looked like he was sleeping

"You're his husband right?" a man asked as he walked up to the coffin and smiled at the raven

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, and you are? I asked, his voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it

"Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke and I were very close. I work as a CEO of in one of the Uchiha Corps. side branches. We spoke on the phone a few months ago when you took over Taka" he explained smiling

"Wait, Kiba Inuzuka. Did you go to Konoha High School with Sasuke?" I asked recognizing the man almost instantly

"Yeah, I was the captain for the Soccer and Football teams why?" he asked, it obviously hadn't sunk in yet

"Naruto Uzumaki, swim team captain, you use to call me Sunshine" I said smiling

"No way! It's been so long, I knew you looked so familiar" he laughed

"I know… If you'd excuse me though, I still have to say my goodbyes" I whispered turning to look at Sasuke, still just as peaceful

"Of course, I'm so sorry for your loss. He was an amazing man" he said leaving the room

"I'm gonna miss you, ya know. Menma's been crying a lot but he's staying strong for me, he's exactly like you, ya know" I whispered as tears streamed down my face. I looked down and something bothered me, the shirt under his tux jacket was white, I'd never seen him willingly wear white and it bothered me

"Naruto, are you going to see your family? They're asking for you" Mrs. Uchiha asked walking to my side before furrowing her eyebrows when she looked at her son, she saw the white shirt too and it bothered her just as much

"Hold on" I whispered taking my coat off, then Sasuke's before I switched our shirts. He looked better in black than in white

"Thank you" she whispered as I put his coat back on then my own

"Come on, we should at least try to celebrate his life before we mourn his death" I whispered entering the main room with Mrs. Uchiha

"It's good to see you again Naruto" Nagato said hugging me while Konan smiled sadly

"You too, it's been too long" I responded walking toward Kurama who was speaking with one of the Bijuu, Saiken, who seemed very distressed about something

"What happened?" I asked spooking the already alarmed girl

"Apparently someone is already trying to take over Taka, you'd think they could try having a soul once in a while" Kurama growled clenching his fist

"Who is it?" I asked softly

"Mangetsu Hozuki" Kurama hissed like it was poison

"Hozuki… the older brother of the bastard that infected Sasuke" I mumbled feeling tears burn in my eyes

"Mangetsu is trying to sue the Uchiha Corps. for wrongful death. He's saying that Sasuke knowingly infected his younger brother" Saiken mumbled clenching her fist

"Bastard" I hissed slamming my fist against my side

"I already spoke to Nagato and he sent Hidan to 'take care of' the situation" Kurama said grinning which made me laugh, Hidan is a fire and brimstone preacher of a cult religion known as Jashinism which is all about accepting and enjoying pain as the only way to salvation. Sending Hidan meant Nagato was trying to stay on my good side, when Hidan kills the victim is alive throughout the entire torture session. I've seen some of his work in police reports, it makes disembowelment look humane

"I'll have to thank Nagato then" I responded as Saiken wandered off to see the other members of Bijuu

"Are you going to come back home with us? You know, to Japan?" Kurama asked suddenly, catching me off guard

"I've thought about it but Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha want me to stay with them, they said the mansion would be empty without me and Menma" I responded as I walked with him toward our parents

"Mom figured that would be your response, she's been pushing dad to buy a house out here so we can be with you" he said smiling

"What about the company?" I responded as we waved to our relative's and Sasuke's, Karin and Jugo, Nagato's teenage kids, Shisui and his parents who are Sasuke's aunt and uncle, several others, a mixer of Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju along with members of the other influential families, Inuzuka, Yamanaka (Ino's family), Nara, Akimichi and even the Sarutobi family

"Dad can run everything in Japan from here, he'd actually prefer getting away from the cold weather in the north" Kurama laughed grinning widely as everyone prepared for the ceremony

* * *

I'm pretty sure you can guess what Sasuke had without me having to spell it out, if you can't pm me and I'll explain it. Review please!


	2. 525600 Minutes

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

"Before Sasuke got the diagnosis we use to watch Rent at least once a month. When I'll cover you came on I started singing for Angel and he'd sing for Collins. This is for you Sasu" I whispered into the microphone as I ran my fingers over the keys of my keyboard

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah. Open your door, I'll be your tenant don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses, I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you" I sang out which seemed to lighten the mood even though the song was in fact very saddening

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it a new lease you are my love. On life, all my life. I've longed to discover something as true as this is" I sang out waiting for Sakura to come in. When we finished we both bowed and I pulled my keyboard off to the side so the ceremony could continue. Itachi spoke about all of Sasuke's accomplishment often going off about his rebellious streak in high school

"The thing I know that everyone will remember about my brother though was his undying devotion to his family. As such I need to read something from him, his will. He had me draw it up in secret just a few short weeks ago and asked me to read it when he passed. To Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha he left his shares of the Uchiha Corps, his piece of the Uchiha fortune and manor and… and…" Itachi whispered going wide eyed unable to finish because whatever was written was too great a shock to him

"And control of Taka and… Hebi" Itachi stated whispering the last part. Hebi is a company that at one point attempted to take down the Uchiha Corps and the Uzumaki Corps before the CEO Orochimaru died, since then the company continued to rival my parent's company and Sasuke's

"What the hell! Hebi, how'd he get control of Hebi!" someone called out angrily

"It's explained… he put this part of the will in after I signed off. Sasuke met Orochimaru through… Suigetsu Hozuki… and Orochimaru saw potential in him. Orochimaru knew he was going to die due to a very powerful genetic disease that was slowly killing himself for many years, he signed the company over to Sasuke and hired an actor to pretend to be the CEO so Sasuke could control from behind the scenes and now Sasuke's given the company to Naruto to do with as he pleases" Itachi continued

"We'll continued this later Itachi" Mrs. Uchiha snapped pushing her son away so the sermon could be continued. By now my mind was pretty much gone, one of my episodes. I was back in our house on the Uchiha estate, beautiful music was playing and I looked down seeing my hand on the grand piano playing

'Beethoven's Moonlight piano sonata number fourteen' I mused listening to the beautiful melody, I didn't have control so I was just along for the ride. Menma was sitting on a chair next to the piano drinking apple juice and a pair of slim, pale arms wrapped around my shoulders

"Morning Naru, you keep getting better and better" Sasuke noted sitting next to me

"Of course, you're my teacher after all. All I need is the right teacher and I can learn anything" I laughed

'Today, no not today oh gods!' I cried trying to take control. I knew no one would come to my rescue either, my episodes only happen in my brain. They're hidden to the outside world

"Mama the phone" Menma called spilling some of his drink

"I'll take care of him, you get the phone" Sasuke sighed walking over to our son while I rushed to the kitchen and picked up the phone

"Hello?" I asked leaning on the counter lazily

"Oh Naruto… is Sasuke there?" a familiar voice asked in a worried tone

"Yeah Baa-chan, why? What's wrong?" I asked sitting on one of the wooden stools next to the counter

"Could you get him on the phone, I have his test results back" she said solemnly making me shake as Sasuke's arms appeared around my waist

"Who is it?" he asked putting his head on my shoulder

"Baa-chan, she has your test results" I whispered putting the phone and speaker and setting it down

"Hi Tsunade-san what's the news?" Sasuke asked sitting next to me

"I'm on speaker phone… well Sasuke your blood tests came back. You're… you're positive. You have HIV" she said trying not to cry

"What?" he whispered going wide-eyed while I tried to process it

"It seems that it's been developing for several years. I want you to come in with Menma so I can test you now. We don't have time to waste I'll see you soon" Tsunade stated before hanging up. The next thing I knew we were in her office, my test results and Menma's were back already and she seemed slightly relieved by what she saw

"It would seem whatever allows you to give birth protected you from being infected. It also protected Menma. but we need to figure out how long you've been infected" she said looking at us obviously very stressed

"The last time I was with someone other than Naruto was before" he said pausing to look at Menma who was playing on the floor "Was before what Naruto and I thought was a one night stand. The night he got pregnant with Menma"

"Do you have a name? I'd assume it happened in Japan correct?" she asked turning to her computer

"Yeah. I didn't sleep around though I had two boyfriends that I slept with and that's it. Naruto and then… Suigetsu Hozuki" he whispered making Tsunade go wide-eyed

"He was a patient of mine about a year ago he came to get treatment for HIV with me when he was arrested. He knowingly infected ten different people that we know of. He passed before he could be charged" she explained running her hand through her hair

"How long do I have?" he whispered longing at her desperately

"I'm not sure. I'll start you on a drug cocktail to slow the process" she responded. Again another shift, one year later and he was on his death

"Love you, Naru… Menma" and then the flat line. After that it was over and I was in the funeral home again

"Naru, you had another episode huh? Come on, let's get something to drink" my mom whispered leading me out of the room and handing me a flask

"Thanks mom" I whispered taking a big gulp of the whiskey

"Careful it's the only alcohol I could bring with me" she laughed before drinking from the flask as well. That's how we dealt with my episodes, at least when I turned twenty-one, before that it was a blunt she had lying around to relax and when I was little it was hot chocolate or tea

"So they still happen huh? I though Sasuke helped you get rid of them" she asked handing me the flask so I could take another sip

"He tried but it's out of anyone's control. All he could do was hold me and try to help me break out, I hate that I'm like this" I said whispering the last part

"I wish I'd been more careful then he might still be alive" she whispered pulling another flask out of her boot and drinking, it wasn't alcohol just water

"The crash wasn't your fault and you know that. Menma died because of a drunk driver, I just wish he was here so that Menma could meet his uncle and name sake" I mumbled taking another sip

"I know, I still do though… now come on I could go for some ramen and the paparazzi should be gone" she said standing and smiling

"What about Menma and the ceremony?" I asked trying to jump through the roof at the thought of ramen

"Minato will take him back to the Uchiha Mansion, Mikoto invited us to stay there until we get a house" she said standing and stretching

"It's amazing how much can change in one minute huh?" I asked looking at the door that lead into the room holding Sasuke's coffin

"A lot can change in ' Five Hundred Twenty-five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes'" she hummed trying to lighten the mood

"True, everything can change in one season of love" I responded making her smile at the mood change

"It'll be okay honey" she whispered hugging me

"I know. Come on there's a small ramen stand about five minutes down the road, Ichiraku's" I said following her outside and to her limo

* * *

SASUKE! Sorry it was perfectly appropriate

**Sasuke:** So you prefer Naruto with Kiba over Naruto with me?

No, no, no (I like it the same) but that's not the point. Menma say the line

**Menma: **Review and I get cookies! *Big eyes* I'll share

You heard him hope you enjoyed!


End file.
